


You're the only nun in this house I ever respected

by ace



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F, be merry geddit, don't worry beamary, platonic love drabble(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace/pseuds/ace
Summary: Sometimes it felt like they were the only ones who could calm the other down.
Relationships: Shotgun Mary/Sister Beatrice
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	You're the only nun in this house I ever respected

They were on Mary's motorcycle, riding fast. Bea was sitting behind her, arms wrapped around Mary's middle, ensuring they were close. It made Mary smile, the warmth of Beatrice against her back. There was always something comforting about Beatrice's calming presence. That is, when her ire wasn't directed at Mary. 

/

They were in Beatrice's room. It had been a tough day. Mother Superior had been more verbally abusive than usual, and Beatrice had done a lot of stepping into the line of fire to protect her Sisters, because they didn't deserve that. No one did. So when Beatrice saw Mary that evening, she asked to speak in the corridor. Unbothered by whether they were alone, Beatrice reached for Mary's hand and asked her to visit that evening. Mary had nodded. She would do anything for Beatrice, and so there they were.

Mary shrugged off her leather jacket and put it somewhere roughly resembling an appropriate place. She joined Beatrice on the bed. "How can I help, Bea?"

"A hug?" Beatrice's eyebrows lifted hopefully. Mary, pleased, pulled her into a close, tight embrace, how she knew Beatrice liked it. Beatrice let out a squeak of laughter before immediately melting into it, letting herself be pulled into Mary's lap and practically on top of her. They both fell back on the bed, and Beatrice became settled, resting her head on Mary's chest, with Mary's arm wrapped around her. Mary started working through Beatrice's loose hair with her hand, messaging her head the way she knew Beatrice enjoyed, if the practical purring was doing was anything to go by. 

Beatrice sighed after a few moments and Mary could feel how much less tense her body was. "Thank you, Mary."

"Anytime, Bea. Just you let me know."

It was nice, getting physical affection from each other, without the expectation of commitment, obligations or romantic feelings. They loved each other and that was that. Neither felt the need for their relationship to take a different form. Their love was important and valid to both of them, regardless of what people would label them. "Friends," was reductive, because Mary was so much more to her than that, and knew Mary felt the same way about her.

Beatrice looked at Mary and saw comfort, safety, fun and excitement. She saw someone she could tell secrets and the day's thoughts to, and be listened to. She saw a friend that she shared her life intimately with, above other friends. They may not fit romantic conventions, but that didn't matter. Their type of love wasn't in competition with other kinds. Beatrice knew she needed Mary in her life to feel loved and supported, and she hoped she was also that person to Mary. 

Maybe the fact Mary was always happy to show up, meant that she was. Beatrice saw the content look on Mary's face and felt her heart warm. She settled deeper into Mary's embrace, not intending to move anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> It's uh,, 5am but I wanted to get this lil fluff piece out. I always vibed with Beamary being platonic co-parents so I might write more to that effect and add it on here!


End file.
